


Turbo Lovers

by Frocto



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Nanami Kiryuu and Juri Arisugawa fight over the affections of Miki Kaoru. Fellatio is the only sex act performed.





	Turbo Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story I think deserved a bit more attention, so I'm rehosting it here on AOOO. I recently rewatched the Utena series and refreshed my memory on the series, and then reread this... It reminded me just how questionable the premise of a lesbian like Juri and a brocon afraid of sex like Nanami going after Miki actually is, but I think despite warping things in that way the girls still act like themselves. Hopefully you as the reader can look past these highly-OOC actions. 
> 
> I really love this series and I'd like to write more stories in it in future.

Juri Arisugawa, Captain of the Ohtori Academy Fencing Club, felt lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend. Up until her first time sloppily deep-throating Miki Kaoru’s giant cock, Juri fully believed she was a dyed-in-the-wool dyke, a girl born to break cute girl’s hearts. She left them all drooling for just one more taste of pussy.

 

Juri had a body most women could only dream of, naturally thick all over to the point where she was bulging out of her riding pants, heavy pale tits with inverted nipples and areola like big brown saucers... 

 

But most of all, she had a dynamite, thick-lipped pussy. A single hint of arousal, or a whiff of sex, and one would think they’d struck oil... the tiny pink slit nestled deep in the expanse of her hourglass hips gushed copiously on arousal, drooling down her legs and soaking through even her thickest pair of tights. The smell alone would put most boys out on their back.

 

As for the effect on cocks... Just a few seconds of that slippery, cock-sucking slit fluttering up and down a boy’s pole would leave him soaking from base to tip - and ready to pop! - in seconds. And it only get wetter and messier from there on in! While outwardly Juri was the picture of self-restraint, she had the pussy of a naughty breeding bunny in mating season. Just the smile of a lovely boy made her lower lips flush red and open to welcome him inside, even as her eyes remained dark and mysterious.

 

Juri couldn’t have predicted a man like Miki walking into her life. How could any girl, least of all a studious honey like her, even suspect guys like Miki were out there in the first place? 

 

What sort of guy was that?

 

Studs, of course! Every girl’s lifeblood! The reason those thick-thighed, big-breasted honeys leapt out of bed every morning, hoping to spread their legs for dick!

 

Hard-fucking, pussy-breaking, bitch-taming studs, boys that could pound a girl under her eyes rolled back and her legs wobbled like wet noodles. Supreme alpha males slinging around huuuge  _fat_ dicks, and stretching pussies out by the truckload. They always had their eye on the next miniskirted hussy.

 

The tables had been totally turned on Juri. Shedding her lesbian urges in much the same way a child puts away her toys, Juri found herself under a stark realization: she would sacrifice everything for a single suck on Miki’s tasty bitch-pacifier. She sorely craved to be the vessel whereby her stud ejaculated, a receptacle to receive bounties of his thick cum over and over and over.

 

Lucky for her, then, that Miki was a nice boy. In her frantic state, she would have dragged herself over hot coals to lap the sweat from his balls, and any other man might have made her. But in his infinite generosity, Miki allowed her to slaver on and suck on his plump, delicious member as often as she liked. 

 

It was more than she deserved.

 

\---

 

Any red-blooded woman would have done the same thing. She had urges... and they were satisfied by him to a T. Miki didn’t just have the slender figure of an angel, as svelte and soft as the most waspishly-proportioned of Ohtori’s young and athletic ladies, but there was one part of him that was undeniably, staggeringly male. A part so many, potent and overwhelming it aroused childbearing instincts in even the most career-orientated woman.

 

That tent-pole dick would easily turn any girl into a thirsty bitch who stole Miki’s underwear for private masturbation sessions, sessions with toys less than a quarter as bi~ig as the monster lurking in his uniforms pants. 

 

In the same way that an innocent girl’s big, soulful eyes coupled with world-class, earth-shaking tits left men speechless, Miki’s gentle face, his flat belly and narrow hips paired with a shaft like a third leg to leave ladies feeling faint and flustered. 

 

Cute and hung. Hung and cute. He was a bunny with a bull-dick, and even the strongest and most in-control girls could be left faltering before such visions of such corruptible flawlessness. Even calm and collected leaders of society like Miss Juri felt all blood draining from their heads and rushing down between their legs. While she might struggle to praise her classmate’s limp noodles with words like “cute”, or “nice”, only the biggest words did for Miki Kaoru’s cock! Those words came woefully short when it came to him, and her overstimulated brain could only reach for the most exaggerated of superlatives. 

 

Juri still remembered well the first time she’d ever stumbled on the sight of Miki’s dainty body stripped down totally bare. It had been after a furious struggle between the two out of the fencing court that had almost ended in a stalemate between the two... Almost, but not quite!

 

That would have certainly been one for the record books, someone squeaking out a draw against the great and powerful Juri. But it wasn’t within Miki’s capacity to defeat her, not in a meeting of blades. At the last moment, Juri’s sword snagged the match-winning blow: a rapid-fire strike to Miki’s solar plexus. 

 

The cute boy reeled under the attack. He clutched at his chest, reeling with a pain Juri still regretted to this day. How could she have known she was striking such a delicate heart... especially when it already worked itself silly keeping up Miki’s pants-splitting erections, and making sure those bulging seed pods churned with bathtub-filling loads. Hurting the well-hung went against a woman’s instincts.

 

Seeing Miki was in real pain, Juri had rushed him to the infirmary... Her heart quavered so much back then as she looked on her poor, whimpering little pianist. He was a wild gazelle among lionesses, a child of innocence almost too beautiful for this world. It was embarrassing to think she’d struck him so callously!

 

And then the real shock came shortly after. She had been preparing Miki for the shower, easing his clothes off his porcelain-pale body. A slip of Miki’s towel caused that knee-slapping endowment to come slithering out between them, and filling up Juri’s world.

 

She knew right away no other cock would ever surpass that bull-dick laid out before her. No shaft would ever dazzle her to the degree that Miki’s had.

 

Seeing him for who he really was, not just a girlish sissy, but a  _man_ with a dick measured in feet, not inches, Juri was instantly subjugated. She looked back on that foolish strike on his person with even more shame: from now on her interactions with Miki would be limited solely to worship.

 

He was a treasure, wielding a woman-taming beast between plump thighs as thick as any slut’s. A blushing nancy with a voice that could only squeal and whimper, even when bulging bellies like the most alpha of studs! 

 

Juri couldn’t handle it. Her lower body made all the decisions for her.

 

From that day on, the duelist was an owned woman. Her career, her relationships with others, even claiming the Rose Bride, it all sank into the background as her life revolved around innocent Miki’s mega-cock. 

 

They were a good match. Bit by bit, Juri’s awe of Miki’s member gave way to a masochistic new turn on her sex life. All her previous skills were retrained to serve boys, not girls. And she learned how to adapt her techniques to suit his very, very large member. Much too big to be taken in her little pussy all the time, Juri soon spent endless hours between his legs, oversized cowtits wobbling away as he brutally facefucked her. 

 

Now Juri couldn’t even  _imagine_ sex without at least a  _little_  choking.

 

But having a boyfriend was a big responsibility, even for a cool, confident and in-control girl like Juri! Miki was one of a kind, and he needed lots of care and nurturing to grow into the stud she wanted him to be... namely the bitch-handling bull that would rut her unprotected womb until she carried blue-haired babies.

 

In fact, she would have liked nothing more than to see every girl at Ohtori contributing to the very same cause of making more lovey-dovey, hyper-hung femboys, but she knew that was still a long ways off! Every girl on campus would want a taste when they saw it, and he needed her tutelage in how to properly break girls in. 

 

So she kept his assets a secret. She insisted he avoid using the public changing rooms.

 

And when girls did find out, she defended her turf. 

 

She grit her teeth and glared at other sluts around his pole, jostling for number one position in servicing the hunky cutie.

 

And that was where her problems began. That was how Nanami Kiryuu ended up in Juri’s life.

 

\---

 

Nowadays it seemed like Juri spent more time challenging other girls around Miki’s shaft than on the piste! It was all about which which open-mouthed bitch could make the most gooey seed splatter all on her face and tongue than who had the sharpest blade nowadays. More and more often, she found herself forced to get nose-deep in thick, drooling cock alongside other sluts, all in the name of showing she deserved to share a bed with Ohtori’s most beautiful boy. 

 

Back when she had first come to Ohtori Academy Juri couldn’t understand how a girl could let herself turn out like that. The educational institution had felt like a sacred place, where wide-eyed, innocent girls mingled with debonair, fashion-conscious boys. It was a place of storybook romance where couples could spend endless lazy afternoons sedately courting one another... 

 

If only she’d known back then how many of those cute, blushing ladies were sleazy sex predators that pleaded with hunky men to wring out their nut-batter...

 

Well, it certainly wasn’t the first time Juri had shared a boy with an unsavoury slut. Even girls she wouldn’t have given the time of day to otherwise could be useful for draining seed pods down to the last drop. But as her spoiling of Miki, and his numbers of conquests had built up, more and more bitches had heard the word about the sheer sizes at play here.

 

Unfortunately, now the  _queen_ of those unsavoury sluts was here with her, ogling her boyfriend’s fat cock and planning on giving the boy a well-deserved draining of all his hot, gooey seed. Juri had hoped to have carried her first child to term long before someone like Nanami came into their lives. 

 

Juri knew lust when she saw it. had always thought the sleazy sex-predator would have been able to satisfy her bottomless appetite for cum-churning worship with the hundreds of other male students at the Academy, but it seemed like that blonde bitch wouldn’t be happy until she’d sucked every last cock, bulged her belly with cum from every last male.

 

Or maybe Juri was being naive. Nanami didn’t want every single cock to drip and drop its excess seed into the depths of her fully-flowered curves... Rather, she wanted to try them all only to find the largest, the most indomitable, the most powerfully-rigid staff of a bitch-breaking member that Ohtori had ever known. 

 

And then latch on and suck forever.

 

Worst of all, Juri couldn’t even willingly keep the girl away from her man. Try as she might to think of Nanami as an ugly, ill-tempered cow that Miki simply wouldn’t enjoy, she knew the truth all too well. Nanami’s beauty was unmatched. 

 

Long, lickable legs with graceful curves, ample thighs fed from just the right amount of hips, a waist that was supermodel thin, all coupled with a bombastic ass... All of it so milk-white and baby-smooth, and more than thick enough to hold up all dat bitch on top. That feisty blonde bitch was just as overdeveloped as Juri, just as curvy and plump.

 

Those kind of long, long legs went best with a certain type, one Nanami rocked in spades. The feisty dilettante was graceful, slender and petite, a mix between a full-blooded woman and the almost confined physique of a ballerina. 

 

Juri knew, as Miki's girlfriend, she couldn't  _not_ let him tap that in good faith... What sort of girlfriend would she be if she didn't let him thrust around between those gracefully-curved legs? Didn’t he deserve a shot at fathering an embarrassingly large, well-rounded souvenir of their coupling in the belly of the conceited heiress?

 

And that was how Juri came to be here, down on her knees, glaring at that Nanami bitch with Miki’s veiny, violet member stretching a loooooong shadow over both their faces. 

 

With Miki’s plus-sized cock flanked on either side by needily throbbing ovaries, and a pair of extremely empty-feeling wombs, countless other males would feel envious of Miki’s position... but he just felt embarrassed and coy! That bull-dick had a lamb’s personality to go with it, and he blushed over and over as he looked from one salivating spunk-tank to the other.

 

“What’s the matter, Juri?” laughed Nanami, planting the Great White Forehead against the veiny rod bulging out of Miki’s pants. Nanami continued to laugh and laugh, revelling in her victory. And every cross-eyed, narcissistic “Ohohoho~” sent countless pleasurable vibrations up and down Miki’s member. 

 

Miki squirmed in a way that made the girl’s hearts pound in their chests. The lovely stud had pleaded with them to keep his pants all the way up, leaving the tremendous hairless pecker to bulge oh-so-ponderously out of his extra-tight blue pants. 

 

And now that shadow over Nanami’s face drove her wild. The bitch seized Miki’s narrow hips, sneering down as she slobbered him up. 

 

Spurred on by Miki’s yowling, and the luscious boy beginning to needily hump her face, Nanami began to roll her tongue up the edifice of that long, girl-taming rod. “Licky licky...” 

 

She glanced sideways at Juri as she drew her tongue up and over the apex: “Licky licky licky... Mmhmhm~”

 

Such a big cock. So ripe for two girls it seemed a shame that they had to fight! It would be sooo much better for everyone concerned if they just put their differences aside and gyrated those busty, curvy bodies up against his pole. It would be much better off trapped between those four giant pale tits, slathered with saliva and dripping lewdly as they rolled their chests up and down its length.

 

“Now then...” began Nanami. We’ll take turns polishing this simply magnificent cock... and whoever can pack the most of his vile, nasty jizz in her belly will be the winner, yes? And the winner... gets girlfriend privileges~”

 

Juri could hardly believe what she has wearing. This highborn noble girly, the very height of fashion and sophistication, talked so casually about filling her gut with spunk. Like a piggy at the trough! 

 

As Nanami repeated the conditions of their agreement for a frowning Juri, the fencer had to stop and remind herself her foolish pride had gotten her into this in the first place. Juri had been arrogant about her sex skills.

 

But what really got to Juri - and made her belly fill with butterflies - was watching Nanami work. The blonde bombshell twisted Miki’s pole this way and that with a practised grip... She was handling him as clinically and coldly as a stallion, fisting him as if he were just a beast of burden! 

 

Juri could barely watch as the most beautiful, flawless and milky-white shaft she’d ever laid eyes on was carelessly teased by Nanami’s teasing touches, discoloured an ugly red as she scratched it with her long, painted nails. Each time Miki mewled and shifted on the bed between them, Juri had to fight the urge to throw herself on top of his immense member and shower it with kisses, pampering his shaft, and his ego, back up to full, manly strength!

 

With a sly, sideways smile at Juri, Nanami took Miki’s wrist firmly in her grip, and guided it to the back of her head. She looked up at her new master with adoring eyes as she encouraged him to find purchase in her pristine golden locks. 

 

Nanami drew her face closer to that turgid pole, locked and loaded with all the cum Miki could ever need to turn them both into jizz-slurping size queens. 

 

“I admit I’ve seen some handsome cocks in my time, but this shaft is simply preposterous!” the duelist purred. She drew the head of that veined, heavenly fuckpole down into view and dragged it across her face, leaving a sticky slime trail. The sight alone had Juri’s thighs unconsciously and jealously clenching together... 

 

"Time to suck some lovely dick, mmm?” Nanami purred, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She fixed Juri with another one of those contemptible smirks. 

 

But Juri didn’t mind that look so much. it perfectly suited the blonde harlot... because it involved Nanami’s mouth shut, and her throat not being wrapped around cock.

 

Juri watched as Nanami pointed the tip right at her own face. Miki’s cock leaked thick droplets of cum onto her lips, inviting her to open up for him. Large, dangling balls swung under that enormous male member.

 

This was a side of Nanami Juri had never seen before. The normally-feisty girl’s eyes glowed with submission, hands folded obediently behind her back, heavy chest thrust out to catch every last stray droplet of male seed. 

 

Her wobbling fat breasts soon dripped thick droplets of cum. Rather than draw away, Nanami thrust her chest up and forwards, inviting Miki to soak her further. 

 

Nanami locked her gaze unwaveringly on Miki’s. Her mouth fell open, long tongue unfurling to meet his veined pole. She began sucking him, struggling to fit her plump lips over his enormous girth.

 

Juri watched, and couldn’t help but feel genuinely impressed watching Nanami tackling that cock. Kiryuu wasn’t just a vapid whore... but a vapid whore who could suck, schlurp, slobber and gurgle her way around a truly monolithic cock. She breathed through her nose and she went deeper... deeper... deeper still. The real throat-work was only just starting.

 

Juri’s eyes watered as Nanami shifted her grip on Miki. She guided him to stand over her, knees bent, colossal cock hanging inches from her face. He squatted perversely over the elegant, blonde-haired cum-dump. 

 

From one masochist to another, Juri immediately recognized the position. It was one she and Miki had been in countless times together, her with a relaxed throat... and him pounding in and out of her throat, raping her face until he stuffed her with bubbling jizz. Juri's heart raced as Nanami hoisted his hips forward, dragging his cock into her mouth and gripping his ass tightly.

 

"Mmmnnn..." The royal-featured lovely drooled like a beast, huffing directly onto the shaft stretching her lips out. She angrily tugged Miki's tights down, taking a double-fisted grip on his big, bubbly booty. Her fingernails splayed out across the cheeks, indenting his smooth flesh until plump buttcheeks oozed between her fingers.

 

Juri breathed in sharply at the cruel treatment, but made no movement to stop them.

 

Nanami wickedly needled Miki’s fleshy behind. She thrust one finger after another into his cute butthole spurring him to use more power. Despite looking like a porcelain doll, Nanami's insides felt sturdy: she had been born to have her throat raped, after all~ ♥

 

Soon, under her mute tutelage, Miki facefucked Nanami like she wanted... like she was his property. His cock pushed down her throat and she mooed again. The rougher he was with her, the less she scratched him, and soon the message was clear: treat me like your bitch and selfishly use my body... and we'll both be very, very happy.

 

It was the exact same process he’d gone through with Juri. Having to be told over and over to  _rape face_ , and to pound the cock-thirsty chasm nestled deep behind those slippery, slobbering lips. All women, even the sophisticated debutante cock-holsters of Ohtori Academy, invariably yawned their mouths open whenever a virile, cum-gushing cock drew near, and for that they needed to be punished. They needed their aching throats hammered with everything Miki had, until they literally had tears rolling down their cheeks and were begging him to never stop.

 

Nanami didn’t seem like she was even going to being doing that. She just seemed to want to roll her eyes all the way back in her skull, shut her brain down, and let this big-dicked fucker completely ruin her. When she wasn’t gagging up thick ropes of drool all over herself, or making nasty glugging noises, the blonde bitch seemed to be perfectly at peace, her features positively glowing with pride. Perfectly obedient, a pet to be used.

 

"Mmm... Nanami... That’s... That’s good!” Miki was on the verge of losing his cool, huffing and panting, fingers wriggling in the air.

 

Nanami slurped and slobbered, taking a long, deep breath before face-planting directly onto his shaft. She gripped him in both hands, cock so long it bowed slightly in the middle, and buried her face in it, taking long, gurgling snorts of his musk, and his maleness. “Hnnngh... Hrk... Yes, Miki... Isn’t it about time you left this bitch in the dust, mm? Just say the word, and you can have the dainty, ladylike and extra-beautiful Nanami Kiryuu as your full-time cocksucker. You can rape... ~all this~...” Nanami paused to flourish dramatically, showing off her overdeveloped curves in all their splendour. “... Any time you want!” 

 

In the end, it came down to pure inches. The more Nanami sucked, the more of Miki’s pole dripped with her saliva... Her arrogance wouldn’t let her rest until she’d thoroughly soaked him, marking her territory against Juri. 

 

Juri told herself Nanami didn’t have a chance, not when Juri had had literally months and months to work on exactly that! But as she watched, whimpering faintly, hours of gagging, clasping Miki’s thick butt with both hands and straining her lipstick-slathered mouth  _hard_ around schlong, were being outdone... Nanami held Miki’s butt just as tightly, and just as possessively as Juri ever had. It was a disappearing act for the record books.

 

Nanami gulped out loud, over and over. Soon her throat bulged straight out, stretched tightly around Miki’s cock with each movement of his slender hips. The giant-cocked boy roughly facefucked his Idol pet. Every time he drew his strong shaft out of her belly, it looked even more slathered with saliva. Every new, glistening coat was thicker than the one before. 

 

Watching from the sidelines, Juri squirmed almost as much as Miki now as she watched her boyfriend’s cock turn into inches bulging her rival’s throat. 

 

Nanami swallowed, forcing herself deeper onto Miki's imposing cock. His shaft plummeted down towards her belly, six or more inches vanishing in a heartbeat, so fast Juri could hardly believe it. 

 

Nanami gagged and drooled, eyes leaking black tears as her mascara ran. But she didn't stop. Any other girl in her position would have squirmed like a fish caught on a line, writhing about, struggling for air... but Nanami only tightened around him. With Miki’s monster filling her belly, that whore massaged him until he arched his back.

 

Miki moaned  _very_ happily. 

 

Spurred on by Nanami’s naughty words, Miki’s thrusting became faster and more forceful. His balls tensed up along the underside of his shaft. If Juri didn’t look away right now, she was going to see Nanami get splattered with cum!

 

Juri watched as Nanami sat back on her high heels, forearms resting on her knees and arms dangling down between her legs. She prepared to take a huge slathering of cum all over her pretty face. She was already smeared with saliva and pre-cum, yet radiated beauty... and happiness.

 

Unfortunately for Juri, the first few shots were mercifully kept from the spunk-addicted little harlot’s roving eyes, if only because Nanami insisted on guzzling every last drop like a slutty little pig! She kept his shaft hilted in her face, turning some of the Academy’s prettiest features, one of its sweetest female voices, into a toilet for draining nuts into... Juri couldn’t see his cum, but she did see Miki being drained: his huge, heavy nuts were losing volume, all their cream guzzled down by her ex-incestuous friend. 

 

Belly now swelled with cum, Nanami popped Miki’s shaft free of her lips and pointed the firing head directly at her face. In full view of Juri, the panting, drooling Nanami messily and sloppily painted herself with thick ropes of cum. 

 

She was plastered under a heavy coating of copious, potent seed, so much thicker, stickier, and hotter than the norm. Miki’s load seethed with strong, active sperm. 

 

By the end of that bucket-filling ejaculation, Nanami was slathered with cum inside and out. Any urges remaining for other men had been totally wrung out of the pretty little Asian. She had become a slave to this cock alone, and it showed in her glimmering eyes.

 

Miki collapsed onto the bed between the two girls, his little chest fluttering a mile a minute. Juri furrowed her brow... no matter how today turned out, a fire had been lit in that cute boy’s belly. She knew that from today onwards, Miki’s bedroom would absolutely be a crude fellatio den, a place where girls came to suckle on massive cuteboi dick. That, or fill their mouths with bulging male seed pods, using nimble tongues to coax them into making thicker, larger quantities of spunk.

 

Nanami broke the silence: “Don’t be afraid to let yourself out, Juri... Mmhmhm... I think dearest Miki and I will be quite comfortable without you from here on!”

 

The blonde swept her hand imperiously towards the door, bowing her head ever so slightly. “If you wish to leave, the door’s ju~ust over there.”

 

Miki blushed, sitting up right away. “Wait! Juri is...” He took in the pair of girls, eyes flicking from one moist, wet pairs of lips to the other. He lost his voice for a moment as he just stared mindlessly. Miki could have either of their wriggling tongues trapped under his girthy, hard pole if he wanted... 

 

He felt giddy just thinking about it!

 

That silence turned out to be the last straw for Juri. She wanted to gargle jizz straight from the tap too! She surged forwards, planting a hand on Nanami’s chest and shoving the cow right out of the way, before settling down in front of Miki.

 

“Hey! You can’t just - ” Nanami began, before she saw the serious look on her rival’s face. She immediately grinned. “Fine! Give it your best shot! And don’t choke! Ohohoho~”

 

Juri chewed her lip as that impossibly-large, veined pole rise up before her cute face. And she did what any good girl would do. 

 

She pushed her nose deep into Miki’s crotch, supporting it with her whole face. His plump balls hung near her chin, while his thick pole lay along her face, depressing her nose. The leaking tip was up around her forehead, steadily releasing a steady flow of rich male spunk onto her fringe to dribble down her face. 

 

Juri snaked her tongue out, licking up the cum already oozing from his shaft. She went for his balls next, and almost whimpered when she felt how tense Nanami had made him. She worked to soothe out all his tension. 

 

"Let’s give her a good show, mm, Miki?” Juri moaned, although they both barely heard her. With her lips suctioning on those big, hairless cum-factories, Juri spoke more directly to Miki’s shaft than she did to him.

 

Juri worked to fit Miki into her mouth, rolling her lips up and down his giant pole. She was so focused on her task she didn’t even notice Nanami sliding in beside her, all smiles as she placed her hands on the back of Juri’s head.

 

“Mmm? Performance anxiety? Oh, I simply can’t imagine why! Let me... Mmmn...”

 

Nanami knelt down by her pretty gal-pal, unexpectedly joining in... Both girls tightly clustered around Miki now, and Juri found herself with no inclination to prevent it.

 

She just watched as Nanami moved in close beside her, helping her with the ball bulging out her cheeks. She placed her mouth right at the very base of his cock and nuzzled, kissed and sucked. Her pink-painted lips smeared kisses along his shaft and soaked it for Juri’s mouth... and when the time came for penetration, Nanami even pinned back Juri’s hair with a dainty hand!

 

And Juri had thought she was the expert at handling other girls. This was what Nanami would bring to a relationship with Miki. The beauty cooing in her ear, driving Juri to give her very best in worship, would prep and ready countless girls for playing with him, just like she did to Juri now. Nanami had the means, and the skills, to keep a steady line of needy slits going in and out of Miki’s bedroom all day long.

 

With Nanami’s help, Juri slotted her lips onto Miki with a loud, wet pop. 

 

“Don’t be gentle,” Nanami immediately goaded, coiling her fingers in Juri’s hair. “Rape her throat wide open!”

 

Miki lined up his ferocious pole with Juri’s slippery, drooling mouth. He drove into her with the full force of a thrusting cock, driving countless inches down into his girlfriend’s taut tummy.

 

The pounding slaps of Miki’s hips hitting Juri’s face rang out through the room again and again as the beautiful duelist was made to receive hard cock. He raped her throat over and over with his big invading member. 

 

After just ten thrusts, Juri drooled copiously, her throat completely loose. Miki gave her a breather, easing his shaft free of her sloppy mouth... and Nanami quickly took her place.

 

He rammed his shaft - still dripping Juri’s saliva - into Nanami’s belly, stretching her throat out and filling her up with cock. Miki moaned like a girl as he defiled their flawless bodies, making a mockery of their reputations as upstanding, sophisticated girls of Ohtori. They were wrecked by large, dominant cock. 

 

The cute girls took to sharing like they'd been born for it, behaving in ways their fellow students would never have believed. They licked and sucked in turn, covering every inch of him below his waist in lipstick-smudged kisses. They filled up their mouths with nuts, both girl’s cheeks stuffed to bursting point with his enormous seed pods. They rubbed ropes of saliva and semen onto their large breasts so he could slide in-between more easily.

 

Juri and Nanami deftly passed Miki back and forth between their mouths, and, by proxy, their tight, aching throats... Their stomachs wrapped around the head of his steamy pole, bellies bulging as he face-fucked his girlies. Each of their mouths was subtly different in its softness, wetness, and eagerness - but all alike in their desire to grant him every inch of pleasure possible. 

 

Nanami and Juri held hands cutely as they knelt side by side. Fully devoted to their male partner, they eagerly sucked and slurped. 

 

This was exactly what cocks and mouths had been put on the world together for... being locked together, one slavishly devoted to pleasing the other, draining the reserves of big nuts. Girls, like them, lived to make men, like him, cum buckets. 

 

The small bedroom filled with the wet slurps and pops of hardcore fellatio.

 

Miki thrust rougher and harder. He bent his knees slightly, one hand on Juri’s head, the other on Nanami’s. Where before he’d spent minutes at a time in each girl’s mouth before switching, now he frantically thrust. Every second he had a different mouth to focus on, a different slippery throat to ferociously deep-fuck. 

 

Watching Nanami’s throat being powerfully fucked right in front of her, Juri imagined she saw the exact moment Nanami’s spark of competitiveness faded. The next time she looked at Juri, it was with an expression of adoration... and she eagerly passed that thick, intimidating cock back to her once-rival. Tasting the thick slather of drool on his member, a mess both girls had thoroughly contributed to, Juri felt the same... her lingering feelings of anger completely extinguished. Playing with Miki was more important than any petty feud between girls could ever be.

 

There were no rivalries here any more. Just a lovely cute boy and his pack of semen-slurping bitches. He pounded Nanami’s throat and dragged his shaft through her hair. He facefucked Juri while Nanami held her in place, ruining her make-up beyond recognition. He smiled radiantly at his two innocent-looking - but sooo lewd - girls as they fed themselves dick. They beamed adoringly back.

 

In the end, Miki had got them both up on the head. Two mouths, swirling and encircling his twink-dick’s steamy head, rolling around the apple-sized bulge in a frenzy... and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Looking at each other’s pretty face over the turgid shaft pushing up both their noses, their rivalry was gone... replaced by a mutual love of cock and men.

 

Miki squealed as he turned their throats red and raw... A few more thrusts and he pulled out, jamming it between their faces, rubbing his shaft on both their cheeks and letting them kiss and suckle at the length. 

 

“... C-cumming!” cried cutie-pie Miki.

 

"Here it comes!” gasped Juri.

 

“Soak us in cum!" purred Nanami.

 

His cock released aggressively, urethra yawning wide open to fire finger-thick ropes of cum at the girls. He released a great salvo of virile male semen into the air, showering them under a tidal wave of cum that painted both honey’s faces at once. 

 

"Nnngh... Fuck fuck fuck... Mmm..." 

 

Still gasping, shaking all over, Miki plunged back into Nanami’s throat, feeding her cum. He drew out and thrust deep into Juri, draining out the last few shots of thick seed into his original bitch, painting her throat down to her belly white with goopy, slimy cum. He thoroughly stuffed the girls, and their bellies swelled greater with seed.

 

Miki drew his sloppy member free of the girl’s mouths and draped it along their faces. Blinking their eyes free of the thick mask of cum, the girls eagerly attended him. They kissed and licked at him to completely clean him up. 

 

Nanami sucked one large ball into her mouth and Juri the other, both girls working and pumping their cheeks as Miki’s thick, thick cock waggled between them. 

 

“What a hunk...” gurgled Nanami.

 

“There’s no-one like him in the world...” purred Juri, swallowing  _very_ noisily.

 

Miki blushed, laying his fingertips on his thigh, attempting to put some spine into his voice. “Y-Yeah... So no more fighting, alright! You two should get along from now on!” 

 

That pair of fully-submitted cows leaned back on their haunches, thrusting their wobbling bosoms up at their chosen mate. Four great, glorious tits, capped by perfectly pink nipples, swayed in the air towards Miki. His cock-shocked sluts lowed deep and low in their throats like true bovines.

 

Miki sank back onto the bed, big dick twitching and flopping in his lap. He hadn’t gone soft... that was impossible with these two thirsty bitches still needing to guzzle more cum... but at least they might let him rest a few minutes. 


End file.
